disney_socialfandomcom-20200214-history
Fish Hooks
Fish Hooks is an American animated television series created by Noah Z. Jones which originally aired on Disney Channel from September 3, 2010 to April 4, 2014. Twenty-one episodes were ordered for the first season. It premiered on September 24, 2010. An 11-minute preview was shown on September 3 2010, following the Disney Channel Original Movie, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. It also premiered on ABC Family on January 15, 2011, at 7/6c. The series premiered on Disney XD on January 14, 2011. The stars of Fish Hooks are former That's So Raven and Cory in the House star Kyle Massey, Starstruck, Baby Daddy, as well as Jonas L.A.'s Chelsea Kane and Justin Roiland. On September 23, 2013, Tom Warburton announced that Season 3 will be the final season as they have finished the last episode. Plot The series revolves around adolescent fish Milo, his shy brother Oscar, as well as their "overly dramatic" friend Bea Goldfishberg. They attend a school known as Fresh Water High, submerged in an aquarium in a pet store. The series chronicles their daily lives as they deal with everything, from eel attacks and field trips to romance and homework. Production In 2009, President of entertainment Gary Marsh said of the show, "The Fish Hooks team has created one of the most original, inventive animated series on television – bringing an ingenious twist to the classic archetypes of high school life." The series will be produced using a mix of 2D digital animation and photo collages. The series is created and co-executive produced by children's book illustrator Noah Z. Jones and developed for television by Alex Hirsch and Bill Reiss. Main and recurring cast were announced in a Disney Channel press release on August 26, 2010. Cast Main Milo (voiced by Kyle Massey) is an adventurous Siamese fighting fish who is a self-proclaimed "party guy" and the main protagonist of the series. He attempts to have fun in any situation and is very loud and often dangerous. It was confirmed in "Doris Flores Gorgeous" that he is 17 years old and is friends with Bea, an aspiring actress. He is also friends with his older brother Oscar. In "Fail Fish", Milo is shown to have an attention disability and only learns by absorbing knowledge in near-death situations. Bea Goldfishberg (voiced by Chelsea Kane) is a goldfish who is very "overly dramatic", as well as dreams to be a movie star in the future. For the first and a half seasons, her friend Oscar had a huge and regularly unspoken crush on her, to which she was completely oblivious. She is extremely self-centered and regularly boasts about her acting abilities and various talents. She also has a strong interest in the dramatic arts and constantly enrolls in various school plays. She has a stoic, regularly monotonic best friend named Shellsea, who usually has to snap Bea out of her dramatic tantrums or provide solutions to her problems. Now, Bea has feelings for Oscar. Oscar (voiced by Justin Roiland) is a routinely nervous catfish with an afro. He is a video game lover and regularly serves as the voice of reason and justice between the main cast. He is often very stressed throughout the series, mostly because of Milo's misadventures and wild behavior. Oscar has had a somewhat-secret crush on Bea until mid-Season 2, where he falls in love with an angelfish named Angela, a gamer girl on a rival debate team, who becomes his girlfriend for the remainder of the season. He is shown as a neat-freak, as well as despite being brothers with Milo, they are the opposite of each other (along with being an entirely different species). For the first season of the series, a clam named Clamantha was Oscar's stalker and regularly followed him in secret, roughly until he met Angela. After Angela spends nearly all of prom playing video games, Oscar accidentally calls her Bea, as well as then subsequently they break up. Now, Oscar returned to his crush on Bea, with Bea harbouring some romantic interests in him as Recurring * Shellsea (Kari Wahlgren), a jewelfish, who is also Bea's best friend. She loves fashion and is concerned about looking good. She often has a somewhat negative and pessimistic personality. She supports Bea and is also good friends with Finberley, Koi, Esmargot, as well as Clamantha - however, she regularly and constantly talks behind Oscar's back. Like most of the other female cast, she has a huge crush on Steve Jackson. * Clamantha (Alex Hirsch), a crazy, high stressed, as well as energetic teen clam. She had an unhealthily obsessive crush on Oscar and would stop at nothing to become his girlfriend for the entirety of the first season. However, Clamantha's relationship with Oscar is one-sided, as Oscar finds Clamantha's attraction unsettling and disturbing. She is also in the Freshwater cheer squad and has lots of spirit, positive attitude and enthusiasm: although she isn't very bright. She is also the leader of a punck-rock band called The Shiny Objects. * Albert Glass (Atticus Shaffer), a nerdy glass fish who is very intelligent and diligent. He is abnormally pale and as a result of being transparent, his brain can literally be seen through his head. He is best friends with Jumbo Shrimp and is good friends with Milo, Oscar and Bea. Albert is regularly very shy and quiet and he and Jumbo are the main targets to bullying from Jocktopus. He is shown to play the trumpet. He starts dating Esmargot in "Chicks Dig Vampires". In the season 3 episode "Glass Man Standing", Albert's voice gets lower and he grows a mustache. * Jumbo Shrimp (Steven Christopher Parker), an awkward shrimp who is best friends with Albert Glass. Jumbo is a science nerd and loves figuring out and solving problems, finding and correcting errors in textbooks, as well as researching various topics in his spare time. Like Albert, Jumbo is an easy target to bullies. Along with Albert, he occasionally plays the tuba. After his robot date for prom leaves him, Angela and him begin dating. * Finberley (Kimberly Mooney), a small, kind fish who is one of Bea's friends. Finberley is often seen with Esmargot and has a notable crush on Steve Jackson, more-so than the rest of the cast. A running gag on the show is that she is injured on a regular basis and recovers in the next scene. She also appears to have a notable crush on Milo. * Esmargot (Rachel Dratch), a strange slimy sea slug. Esmargot appears to be constantly sick with a stuffed nose, as well as she leaves a trail of slime behind wherever she goes. Esmargot is one of Bea's friends, as well as like other girls, she has a crush on Steve Jackson. She plays the saxophone at school. She starts dating Albert glass in "Chicks Dig Vampires". * Koi (Rachel Dratch), a koi fish who is another one of Bea's friends. She is much bigger than the rest of her friends and rarely speaks in anything but short grunts - however, she is shown to be kind and caring to whoever possible. * Jocktopus (John DiMaggio), an octopus who is the school bully in Freshwater High and the main antagonist of the series. Jocktopus enjoys bullying and tormenting others, especially nerds like Jumbo and Albert, but also occasionally Milo and Oscar. He usually refers to himself in the third person and shouts his thoughts and emotions out loud. * Mr. Baldwin (Dana Snyder), Milo, Oscar and Bea's homeroom seahorse teacher in Freshwater High. Baldwin despises Milo and seems to hate his job. He is always bored, unenthusiastic and lazy and is constantly trying to find a way to quit his job as a teacher. He is pregnant for the majority of the series until "Labor of Love" where he gives birth to 100-200 baby seahorses. * Ms. Lips (Jennifer Coolidge) is the guidance counselor of Freshwater High. She has a catfish named Atalia who Bea, Milo and Oscar all hate. In "Labor of Love" she gets engaged to Mr. Baldwin. * Mr. Mussels (Tiny Lister),Freshwater High's drama teacher. Mr. Mussels has an abnormally loud voice and shouts every phrase, but loves motivating his students. He believes that every student has a dream and that someday, they will all rise to great achievement. * Principal Stickler Jerry Stiller (Season 1), Jeff Bennett (Season 2)) is Freshwater High's principal. Principal Stickler is a sea urchin who shouts orders to his assistant, Nurse Fishington. He is very strict and careful on sanitation and is shown to be a clean-freak similar to Oscar - which can occasionally be considered a vast overreaction and quickly gets out-of-hand. In "Principal Bea", Stickler gives the position of principal to Fishington, as well as pilots a robotic walker, apparently leaving the pet shop for good. However, he returns afterward in "Get a Yob!" * Nurse Fishington (Annie Potts), is the school nurse of Freshwater High. In the episode "Principal Bea", it is revealed that she's actually a robot and was built by Principal Stickler. * ' Randall "Randy" Pincherson' (Josh Sussman), a fiddler crab who is the secondary antagonist of the series. Randy comes from a rich family and is extremely spoiled and is able to afford practically anything so he could have almost anything he wants. He loves provoking, blackmailing, gossiping and threatening students for varying reasons. He is very sarcastic, lazy, as well as tragic. He is somewhat of a bully to Milo, although devolves to more of a pest as the series progresses. Randy has a one-sided crush on Bea, which becomes one of his main concerns after Oscar starts dating Angela. * Steve Jackson (Greg Cipes), an attractive, charismatic fish whom most girls at Freshwater High have huge crushes on. He has wavy blond hair and is apparently one of the most popular and praised people in Freshwater High - despite this, he's never seen being discriminative or rude towards anyone and is casually neutral on most matters. * Bo Gregory (Maxwell Atom), a fish who is known for having an abnormally large amount of tractors and trucks for transportation, utilized by many other students. Bo Gregory has his own farm, as well as owns a corn field and a ranch in the outskirts of the aquarium. He plays the French horn at school. * Razor V. Doom (Maxwell Atoms), the self-proclaimed leader of the goth group at Freshwater. He plays the tuba at school. Razor is ironically dark and serious about his life, as well as he and his group attempt to stay away from the other students. * Hugh Edmundson (Maxwell Atoms), a fish from France who is likely an exchange student. Hugh doesn't seem to speak English and is only seen speaking French. * Coach Salmons (Richard Simmons), a salmon who is Freshwater High's enthusiastic - to the point of flamboyant - gym teacher. Coach Salmons loves blindly motivating and encouraging his students almost as much as he loves singing, stretching and exercising. * Piranhica (Laura Ortiz), a piranha who is Jocktopus's girlfriend. Piranhica likes provoking other people and sometimes helps Jocktopus with his abusive behavior. She is shown to be substantially more intelligent than he and occasionally is able to manipulate him into doing things. * Chief (Blake Clark), a blob fish who is the boss of the Hokey Poke Diner. He and Bassy currently work at the restaurant, but Chief used to be a fearless adventurer, who used to embark on quests and once attempted to catch a mythical seamonster, leading to him losing his leg. * Bassy (Tress MacNeille), a bass fish who is the waitress at the Hokey Poke Diner. She works alongside with Chief and she takes her job unnecessarily seriously. * Mr. Goldfishberg (Noah Z. Jones) and Mrs. Goldfishberg Edie McClurg), Bea's embarrassing parents. Although they constantly embarrass Bea and treat her like a baby, they are friendly and supportive parents to their daughter. * Brandon Bubbler (Lil Twist), is a teenage singing sensation first introduced in "Dollars and Fish". He is a parody of "Justin Bieber". * Headphone Joe (John Caparulo), Freshwater's laid-back janitor who is mostly seen cleaning algae off the tanks with his mouth. Headphone Joe sometimes gives advice to his students, although he usually isn't much help. * Pass, Punt and Fumble (Dave Wittenberg, Roger Craig Smith and Alex Hirsch, respectively), a lake trout, gar and grouper trio of football players who are Jocktopus's friends and assist him with his bullying. Punt is the tallest and apparent leader of the trio, Pass is the shortest and most intelligent and Fumble is the least intelligent. Although it seems Jocktopus just uses them for that sole purpose, they are still loyal to him almost all of the time. * Dr. Frog (Kevin McDonald), a frog who is Freshwater's formal journalism teacher. Dr. Frog is eccentric and quite unstable, but he is still normally friendly and likable. Due to him being a frog, he has to regularly jump out of the tank to breathe for air. *'Angela Fishburger' (Felicia Day), a gamer girl whom Oscar met on a rival debate team. She was formerly his girlfriend, breaking up with him after he accidentally called her "Bea" when asking her to dance at the prom. She is now Jumbo Shrimp's girlfriend. *'Pamela Hamster' (Sabrina Bryan), a Hamster TV star who is secretly a gerbil. In the episode "Hamsterwood" Milo and Pamela become boyfriend and girlfriend. Milo and Pamela break up, when she says they need time apart. Now, she dates a different boy each episode. Category:TV Shows Category:Disney Channel